L’art et la manière de vous pourrir la vie
by Gwendo
Summary: SPOILERS T6 et T7. Mais qu’avait-il fait pour mériter çà ? Passe encore qu’un serpent quelque peu mégalomane tente de le tuer au minimum une fois par an. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu’il le rencontre lui ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou** ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les oublie pas. Elles sont toujours en cours d'écriture. Mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Et je vais me répéter, je ne sais pas quand vont sortir les prochains chapitres.

**Attention** ! Cette fic se passe lors de la sixième année d'Harry, même si il y a quelques **SPOILERS** des tomes six et sept dedans.

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrangement.**

Seigneur ! Qu'il avait mal. Chaque fibre de son être semblait vouloir le faire souffrir. Ses os paraissaient brisés et ses muscles entrain de brûler. Il ne pouvait même plus crier tant il endurait un calvaire sans nom. La douleur était si importante qu'elle l'empêchait même de s'évanouir. Passé ce stade, il se demandait vaguement si son esprit allait s'en remettre.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Autant que n'importe quel jour d'été passé chez les Dursley dont les gros membres de la petite tribu avaient atteint des sommets de stupidité jusqu'alors inégalés.

Trois semaines leurs avaient permis de lui rappeler, si c'était encore nécessaire, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu avec son « anormalité », que « les gens bizarres comme lui » ne méritaient pas de vivre et autres bêtises en tous genre.

Il était bien tenté de leur rappeler à son tour que personne ne les avait forcés à le recueillir et que tout le monde aurait été plus heureux si cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis la mort de son parrain, le jeune homme passait ses journées dehors à se morfondre sur son propre sort.

Ne supportant plus que quiconque ne meure pour lui sauver la vie, il en était venu à utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour sortir. Elle avait l'avantage de lui servir autant pour échapper aux mangemorts que pour fuir la présence étouffante des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Même s'ils restaient invisibles, se savoir espionné en permanence n'en était pas moins quelque peu dérangeant et très fatiguant, voir exaspérant.

Comme toujours depuis le début des « vacances », il était parti dès sept heures du matin quand Pétunia avait ouvert la porte pour aller jeter les poubelles et pensait revenir à la tombée de la nuit lorsque Vernon ramènerait sa désagréable carcasse au domicile familial.

Pourtant, ce soir là, il ne rentrait que très tard, bien après l'heure prévue, et doutait de pouvoir passer inaperçu. Bien que les sorciers qui devaient « veiller » sur lui soient assez bêtes pour ne pas le remarquer le matin, ils ne manqueraient pas de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir seule, ce qui restait en soit un fait plutôt inhabituel dans le monde moldu.

C'est donc en courant et en rageant violemment contre la potentielle séance de torture made in Mrs Weasley (« Tu dois faire TRES attention », « C'est dangereux mon PAUVRE PETIT chéri », etc) qu'il se dirigeait vers le quatre Privet Drive.

L'apprenti sorcier, bientôt apprenti d'un très grand mage un peu cinglé, pensait qu'il était définitivement maudit et que sa vie ne pourrait jamais être pire. Il se trompait alors lourdement.

Tout à ses réflexions de cible préférée d'un psychopathe aliéné, il ne vit pas la voiture qui fonçait sur la route, son conducteur grillant joyeusement les feux rouges. Celui-ci ne le vit pas non plus. Il y eut bien une secousse, mais ivre comme il l'était il ne se posait plus aucune question.

C'est pourquoi, actuellement, le survivant se trouvait sur la chaussée, dans une marre de sang non visible. Sa cape s'était envolée en même temps qu'il se faisait renverser par le chauffard, mais les ténèbres engloutissaient déjà cette ville encore bien paisible.

Quelle ironie pensait-il. Son morse d'oncle et son cheval de tante avaient affirmé haut et fort durant dix bonnes années que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et c'était lui, l'élu qui aurait du tuer ou être tué par l'assassin de ses parents, qui finissait ses jours fauché par une automobile.

Non, vraiment le destin avait un humour du plus mauvais goût dont Harry se serait bien passé. Mais finalement, il semblait presque heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de cette guerre. POTTER fils ne survivrait pas. Il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait presque. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce rire _cruel ? Sadique ? Amusé ? Joyeux ?_ Qu'il entendait en donnant son dernier souffle. Le nuisible se penchait déjà sur lui et, avant de déclarer la guerre, il lui dit dans un murmure presque inaudible :

« On va bien s'amuser, tu verras petit lion au cœur de serpent. »

Oui, les serpentards, toutes catégories confondues, avaient l'art et la manière de lui pourrir la vie et celui-ci dépasserait tous les autres, et de loin.

& & & & &

_« On va bien s'amuser, tu verras petit lion au cœur de serpent. »_

La créature aux longs crocs et aux griffes acérées s'était alors rapprochée de lui pour le _mordre ?_ La suite n'était qu'un trou noir, mais il se rappelait clairement s'être « endormi » au même endroit. Il se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver face à un homme de toute évidence hilare.

« Quel drôle de vampire tu fais. Mais cela devrait s'arranger d'ici quelque temps.

Furieux, le survivant portant très bien son nom s'était rué vers lui.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Vous auriez du me soigner, pas me transformer. Vous êtes cinglé ? Comment je vais faire maintenant pour aller à Poudlard ?!

-Ah ! Silence rase-mottes ! Et voilà, on leur sauve la vie et ils nous remercient en hurlant. Vive les jeunes, incapables de communiquer correctement. Tiens, rien que ce matin, j'ai rencontré un énergumène mal vêtu qui m'a parlé de _« KOEUF », de « MOEUF »_ et de _« MARAMAIS»_. Comme si on pouvait faire de la cuisine avec ça et ces mots font-ils vraiment partie du vocab…

Ne supportant plus le baragouinage de ce moulin à paroles et étant légèrement devenu hystérique, Harry venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour sortir des mots sans queues ni têtes.

-Mais comment ? …… Comment ? …… Soleil ? …… Sang ? …… Danger ? …… Pourquoi ?……Toujours MOI !

L'ancien vampire devant cela restait perplexe. Il le croyait plus calme.

-Écoute Harry…

-Comment osez-vous ? D'abord, ne m'appelez pas Harry ! On n'est pas si proche que je sache. Ensuite, pourquoi diable m'avoir condamné à un enfer pareil ?! Et…

-Je suis déçu. On m'avait dit que tu étais doué. De toute évidence, tu es juste stupide. Mais l'idiotie chez les griffondors étant leur marque de fabrique, je ne devrais pas être étonné. Alors oui, moi aussi, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai fais çà. SILENCE ! Ferme donc la bouche, s'il te plait. Je disais donc que tu es un idiot ou un abruti si tu préfères. Mais ma gentillesse s'étant développée au fil des siècles, je vais gaspiller de l'énergie volontairement pour t'expliquer. En attendant suis-moi veux tu.

Outré par le comportement de son vis à vis, Harry avait envie de refuser. Mais contrairement à ce que sont « mentor » pensait, il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il avait besoin d'aide, ne connaissant absolument rien sur les vampires. Ça c'était du domaine de compétence de mademoiselle Granger Je-Sais-Tout, lui se contentant d'affronter l'ennemi.

Il l'avait donc suivi à son plus grand malheur et au dam de ses pauvres oreilles martyrisées.

-Déjà pour ton information, comme tu sembles assez bête pour ne pas le savoir, les anciens vampires ne craignent pas la lumière du jour. Ils ne t'apprennent donc rien dans cette école ? Non ne dis rien et ferme la bouche, ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Toi même, tu fais partie de cette espèce à présent puisque je t'ai aimablement transformé dans un accès de bonté dont je ne m'étais jamais encore cru capable.

Ignorant royalement la moue dubitative du survivant qui montrait clairement que la possibilité qu'il puisse être aimable était fortement improbable, l'homme enchaînait tout en marchant.

-Tu pourras donc aller à Poudlard sans problème, mais j'exige que tu ne parles de ta condition à personne.

-Mais enf…

-Silence ! Bien, pour ce qui est de ton changement de physique, ce n'est pas un problème. Nous mettrons cela sur le compte des hormones de croissance. Ce sera donc la version officielle.

-Changement ? De quoi…

-Ensuite…Dépêche toi s'il te plais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…Je ne peux que t'ordonner de ne jamais parler à Dumbledore de notre arrangement. Ce vieux fou n'attend qu'une chose, que tu meurs en brave petit héros griffondor que tu es.

-Alors maintenant ça SUFFIT, Dumbledore NE VEUT PAS que je meure. Il….

BANG !!

Le mentor, plus qu'exaspéré par la _« naïveté »_ et la _« mauvaise éducation »_ du jeune homme, l'avait joyeusement assommé en y mettant un peu trop de bonne volonté au goût de son apprenti, qui une fois réveillé s'était retrouvé avec un mal de tête carabiné.

-Si ce charmant papy veut réellement que tu vives, pourquoi a-il caché la prophétie sans t'en parler ? Pourquoi a-t-il enfermé « l'élu » chez son oncle chaque été ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris la peine d'entraîner son protégé convenablement pour qu'il puisse se défendre ?

Face au mutisme du plus jeune, il se surprit à sourire car tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il ne souriait jamais. Pour se débarrasser de cette mauvaise chose, il entreprit de lui parler des Horcruxes et d'autres choses.

Inutile de préciser que l'adolescent n'avait rien compris, mis à part _« vieux fou cinglé »_, _« aurait pu trouver une autre solution s'il avait demandé de l'aide »_, _« heureusement que ton nouveau sang la détruit »_, _« diriger ta vie en fonction d'une pseudo prophétie de pacotille, non mais vraiment »_ et _« il va falloir travailler »_, chose qu'il exécrait.

Certes, Harry n'était pas stupide, mais ce n'était pas non plus un génie au point de comprendre cet homme. Son discours était débité en partie en anglais, mais aussi en français, en allemand, en turc et en un tas d'autres langues dont il ignorait la provenance.

L'ancien semblait oublier qu'il faisait face à un adolescent de bientôt seize ans qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de sa petite cage dorée gentiment créée par Bubus senior, qui s'avérait être légèrement perdu et qui, surtout, ne parlait que l'anglais.

-Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Dit-il en arrivant devant la maison des détestables Dursley.

-Euh monsieur ? Commença le jeune griffon d'une voix timide, alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler.

Il était peut-être sonné après cet incident qui était arrivé il y avait à peine une heure, mais gardait assez de lucidité pour savoir au bout de ce petit laps de temps que son « professeur » possédait une notion du mot dialogue très éloignée de la sienne. Mieux valait-il ne pas énerver le vampire s'il voulait avoir quelques semblants de réponse à ses questions.

-De quel arrangement parliez-vous ?

L'immortel avait stoppé net. S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait pu admettre qu'il n'était pas très clair lorsqu'il discutait avec le jeune étudiant de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas et l'assumait parfaitement.

-Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai été assez gentil pour te sauver la vie en te transformant en ancien vampire. Ce qui fait de toi un être supérieur avec de nouveaux pouvoirs, certes difficiles à contrôler au début, mais très pratique par la suite. De plus, tu vas certainement comprendre les choses bien plus rapidement car, Merlin soit loué, la transformation n'affecte pas seulement le corps et la magie mais aussi l'esprit. Et crois moi, de toute évidence, ça ne peut que t'être profitable…

Un spectateur n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, aurait pu croire qu'il prenait l'adolescent pour le plus crétin de tous les abrutis, griffondors donc, d'après lui. Même si cela était partiellement exacte, la vérité était toute autre et il ne l'admettrait jamais, sous la torture ou pas.

Le fait que le Choixpeau ait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard prouvait que le jeune sorcier avait du potentiel, mais les années passées a être constamment rabaissé, surveillé et mis à l'écart comme une vulgaire arme qu'on met de côté lorsqu'elle ne sert plus avaient eu raison de celui-ci. Il le cherchait donc et souhaitait ardemment que le _« gamin »_ se réveille et devienne indépendant de toute autorité griffondorienne. Chose qui, à son plus grand désespoir, n'arrivait pas. Il faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps pour réparer les dégâts sur son nouveau « protégé ».

Harry, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa terreur à l'idée d'avoir été transformé en Vampire, ancien ou pas il s'en moquait, avait laissé place à la colère. Cet chose en face de lui était tout simplement imbuvable. Il était d'ailleurs bien tenté de lui demander si la transformation au niveau de l'esprit concernait aussi la diminution de la taille de l'ego et, si oui, comment celle-ci n'avait pu atteindre son _« Altesse »_ sortie d'on ne sait où, mais sentant l'entourloupe il préféra se concentrer sur tout autre chose.

-Et en échange de cet acte généreux dont vous auriez pu m'épargner en me soignant, que devrais-je faire monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en employant le ton le plus respectueux qu'il pu face au nouvellement surnommé, par ses bons soins, _« L'égocentrique dictateur »_.

-Oh rien de bien méchant, tu dois juste continuer à faire comme avant, mais à l'aide des pouvoirs que je t'ai transmis cette fois-ci.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tuer Tom voyons !! Répondit son interlocuteur effaré qu'il n'ait pas plus suivi la conversation.

-Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi ?

-C'est simple, Tom m'exaspère. Il est la honte de tous les Serpentards. La simple idée qu'un tel déchet existe m'horripile. J'en aurais presque des crises d'urticaire. Un serpentard ne se fait pas battre par un bébé de un an, il n'a pas besoin de couper son âme en mille morceaux pour être immortel, il ne demande pas l'aide de créatures aussi dégradantes que les mangemorts, il assume ses origines quoi qu'il arrive et il n'a peur de personne, surtout pas d'une vulgaire pale copie d'un père noël constipé. C'est insupportable, ce devrait être interdit. En gros, je refuse catégoriquement que l'on m'associe à cette chose et veux m'en débarrasser. Et ce ne sera pas une grosse perte pour l'humanité, si tant est qu'il soit humain et ne fasse pas réellement partie des verracrasses.

-Et pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas vous-même si vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs ? Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en grinçant violemment des dents.

Le plus âgé sourit intérieurement (faut pas pousser, il s'est laissé aller une fois, pas deux). Le gosse commençait déjà à changer.

-Je ne souhaite pas me salir les mains pour un résidu d'abjection pareil et surtout je ne veux pas que les sorciers sachent que je suis toujours vivant. Au mieux il me haïront, au pire il pourraient avoir l'idée stupide de me vénérer. Rien n'est plus encombrant dans la vie que des fanatiques décérébrés.

-Non mais enf…

-Bon, puisque c'est réglé et que c'est tout bénef pour moi comme je suis maintenant assuré qu'il va enfin se faire massacrer et pour toi qui possèdes à présent une assurance vie digne de ce nom, voici le programme. Ce soir, tu dors. Demain, tu souffre en silence durant la fin de ta transformation et ce n'est pas grave si au passage tu égorges ta famille déplorable et insignifiante pour passer tes nerfs. Après demain, je viens te voir pour t'apprendre à te nourrir et pour écrire ta lettre à l'ordre disant que tu souhaites rester chez ton oncle pour le reste des vacances afin d'améliorer vos relations quelque peu tendues actuellement.

-QUUOOOIIII ?!

-SILENCE ! Ou je te frappe encore. Après, nous travaillerons sur le contrôle de ton pouvoir physique puis, psychique et, finalement, magique. Cela devrais couvrir l'ensemble des vacances et de l'année scolaire. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Je repasserais vendredi.

-Une minute ! Vous comptez arrêter de me donner des ordres ?

-Non, assura le plus calme en rigolant. »

Voyant que le jeune homme était à la limite de l'apoplexie, il fit ce qu'il avait promis.

BOUM !!

Après avoir jeter l'adolescent tourmenté évanoui sur le sol de sa chambre, il s'en alla tranquillement, heureux de son nouveau jeu. Il prit cinq secondes pour se sermonner…

_« Oups, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Il ne connaît même pas mon nom. Ce que j'ai pu manquer de savoir vivre. Où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ? Pas grave ! Je lui ferais la surprise. »_

…et disparut dans la nuit.

& & & & &

Voilà ! Fini pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par celui-ci. Ne vous gênez pas si vous souhaitez me faire par de votre avis. Je ne réponds peut-être pas directement, mais je lis tous les messages et réponds aux questions au prochain chap.

Bisou, à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien et merci pour vos reviews. Donc, un grand merci à makiang, grispoils, karuka-san, celine, demeraude, Dramyre lovy, chrystal of shadow, Lunicorne, Anon et catange. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

J'espère que le nouveau chapitre (plus long) vous plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 2 : La difficulté d'être un vampire ou seulement son apprenti.**

Harry se réveillait doucement, l'esprit encore plongé dans un brouillard profond. Il ne comprenait plus. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une voiture et d'un grand choc, d'une douleur atroce. Mais alors pourquoi diable pouvait-il se lever ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Après une inspection approfondie, il s'aperçut que ses blessures qu'il avait pourtant bien senties n'étaient pas là et qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans sa « chambre ».

Étonné, il était sorti de celle-ci à pas de loup. Pour s'éclaircir les idées, rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche. En se glissant dans la salle de bain, il avait pris deux secondes pour remercier tous les anciens mages et sorcières pour le sommeil des trois autres occupants de la maison.

Bonheur très vite évaporé lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la poignée de la porte se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Les Dursley allaient définitivement l'étriper.

Oh certes, s'il s'agissait de Dudley, il mettrait bien un quart d'heure avant de trouver la raison de son incapacité à ouvrir une porte. Malheureusement pour Harry, son abruti de cousin était encore capable de se servir de ses yeux à défaut de savoir utiliser ses neurones, si toutefois il en possédait quelques uns.

L'adolescent s'était enfui de la pièce, complètement affolé. Il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de regarder la glace où son nouveau reflet apparaissait, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Une fois retourné dans la minuscule pièce que certains osaient appeler chambre, le survivant avait voulu s'asseoir. La chaise en avait décidé autrement et craqué entre ses mains avant même qu'il ne se mette dessus

Le phénomène se répétait chaque fois qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose. Qu'il s'agisse d'un livre, d'un verre ou d'un quelconque objet. Le survivant avait enfin daigné stopper le carnage lorsque les barreaux de sa fenêtre y étaient passés.

Il y avait vraiment un problème. Harry Potter attirait les ennuis. C'était un fait connu et reconnu dans le monde entier, sorcier et moldu confondus. Mais à ce point là, il y avait de quoi se poser de nombreuses questions.

En voyant un collier parmi les décombres avec un très grand « S Vampire » gravé dessus, Harry se figea d'horreur.

Celui-ci n'aurait pas du se trouver ici. Non, non, non, c'était une erreur. Le bijou ne pouvait appartenir à l'être le plus égocentrique de tout l'univers.

Pourtant cet excès d'argent lui donnant facilement la nausée semblait vouloir dire à lui seul « J'appartiens à un membre de la plus NOBLE maison que la terre ait connue depuis sa création et la plus PURE et MAGNIFIQUE lignée d'anciens vampires depuis la nuit des temps, et j'en suis EXTREMEMENT FIER ».

Les images qui lui revenaient en tête ne pouvaient être, bien entendu, que le fruit de son imagination débordante. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Il n'était pas maudit à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien finalement si puisqu'il se souvenait enfin de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le jeune homme ne put se poser plus de questions que cela, un bruit assourdissant ayant décidé de lui casser joyeusement les oreilles.

Harry James Potter, nouveau vampire de son état, héros ou danger public du monde sorcier et aimant à emmerdes de renommée mis cinq secondes seulement avant de comprendre que le bruit venait de la porte de sa chambre. Un charmant…

« POTTEEERRRR !! Tu vas te lever, OUI !

…l'y aidant sans problèmes.

-Oncle Vernon, je suis désolé pour la poignée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, répondit le sorcier d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la sienne, en sachant parfaitement que l'on pouvait considérer cela comme un mensonge éhonté. »

Un silence de plombs lui répondit. Harry ouvrit la porte pour voir la raison de cette merveilleuse chose, mais avait à présent une envie subite de la refermer.

Les trois Dursley se trouvaient face à lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

L'« homme de la maison » comme il se plaisait à s'appeler lui-même se tenait droit, une perceuse à la main, brandie au dessus de sa tête, et prêt à attaquer l'_intrus_.

Son épouse serrait fermement son balai contre son cœur, de pierre, plus pour se rassurer que pour frapper quelqu'un (le balai-brosse, nouveau doudou des temps modernes, 8 euros pièce).

Dudley, et bien c'était Dudley. Fidèle à lui-même, il tentait de cacher sa grosse tête de cochon le plus possible. Il eut quand même un accès de lucidité exceptionnel et choisit son père comme paravent et non sa génitrice bien trop maigre. Ceci relevait du miracle et aurait mérité d'être cité dans le livre des records.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Fut la seule phrase que Pétunia réussit à postillonner à la figure de son hélas survivant de neveu, à présent immortel.

Harry fronçait les sourcils à tel point qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec son professeur de métamorphose, ce qui aurait pu lui donner des cauchemars s'il s'était vu dans une glace avec cette tête là. C'était définitif, il était maudit, mais sa _famille_ était vraiment composée d'un troupeau de cinglés. Le taré numéro un, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, avait retrouvé tout ses sens et l'usage de la parole en observant le carnage effectué dans la pièce.

Sa réaction eut le mérite d'étonner l'attrape ennui, Harry Potter, bien quelle restait fortement logique pour un Dursley.

-Vous avez tué ce monstre ? Hurla presque le morse en souriant de toutes ses dents jaunes, de la bave dégoulinant du coin de sa bouche et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Euh…non. Navré Vernon mais je suis toujours là et… à qui parles-tu ? Dit le jeune homme au bout de trois minutes, ayant finalement compris de quel monstre il était question.

Le sourire gigantesquissime du morse à moustache s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? SORTEZ de ma maison OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !! » remarque oh combien effrayante pour un vampire pouvant les exterminer en moins de trois secondes.

Les quinze minutes suivantes avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour le griffondor. Non seulement il avait du expliquer à une bande d'idiots qu'il était bien Harry Potter, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, mais en plus, il lui avait fallu se faire à l'idée qu'il avait « dormi » plus d'une journée en _« hurlant comme un fou »_. Il avait donc raté un jour de ses lamentations habituelles sur sa pauvre personne. SACRILEGE !!. Et sa réputation déjà mauvaise dans le quartier avait du en prendre un autre coup.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'il avait eu soif durant ce quart d'heure de « discussion » à voix haute. Il n'était pas assez bête pour vouloir vider de son sang un sac d'os certainement avarié, ni un babouin qui bavait on ne savait quelles horreurs sur lui, mais avait bien failli se jeter sur Dudley, avant d'aller vomir à ses pieds.

Comment avait-il pu souhaiter ne serait-ce que s'approcher de cet amas de graisse ? L'image de ses crocs se rapprochant très rapidement, beaucoup trop, de ce monceau de chaire grassouillette et trop sucrée avait simplement fini par lui rendre la raison, et la nausée.

Cet acte plus traumatisant pour le vampire que pour les autres qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de le voir bouger avant son vidage d'estomac avait au moins eut une conséquence des plus plaisantes. Les Dursley s'étaient tous enfuis en courrant, poussant des _HHHHIIIIII !!_ pas très virils.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions et avoir « fermé » la porte, l'élu s'était retourné, une nouvelle poignée dans la main, vers la fenêtre pour y trouver un _monstre ? Démon de la pire espèce ? Psychopathe en puissance ? Égocentrique dictateur ?_ appuyé contre celle-ci. Ce dernier était bien sûr mort de rire (sans jeu de mots) et n'avait pas voulu « déranger » son jeune protégé pour une raison aussi futile qu'une prise de tête familiale. Il préférait de loin se foutre ouvertement de lui, plié en deux.

« MOUAHAHHAAHHH !! TROP DROLE ! Vraiment TROP ! Comment vas-tu rase-mottes ? Se reprit l'immortel. Décidément, rester près du _gamin_ était mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Il venait de rire pour la première fois en plus de trois cent ans.

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, mais ses cordes vocales servaient actuellement à une toute autre cause.

-Comment voulez-vous que j'aille ? J'ai failli manger de la viande HUMAINE qui n'aurait pas manqué de me faire CREVER d'une INTOXICATION alimentaire…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'habitueras très vite à boire du sang et bientôt tu trouveras ça délicieux, enfin si tu as meilleur goût, lui dit calmement le plus âgé.

-J'en doute… commença l'apprenti vampire avant de stopper sa tirade en plein milieu. »

Il venait de s'apercevoir d'une chose en observant plus attentivement son vis à vis à la lumière du jour. L'ancien vampire qui lui servait aujourd'hui de mentor était……excentrique.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Cet homme était bizarre, mais alors vraiment très étrange, pire qu'Alastor Maugrey, pire que la vielle Fig, pire que le vieux directeur de son école qui commençait grandement à l'énerver, encore plus anormal que Voldemort et sa face de serpent, si c'était possible. Et ça l'était de toute évidence.

Son nouveau « père de sang » portait des vêtements neufs, dernier chic, qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'antiquités. Entendez par là des vêtements très neufs et TTRRREEES à la mode, la mode d'il y a quelques siècles déjà, avec pleins de dentelles de partout et roses pétants qui plus est. Il avait aussi des bottes noires, en été, et des tas de bijoux en argent dont des boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpents qui pendaient gracieusement jusqu'à ces épaules dénudées (très belles cela dit). Ses yeux verts ressortaient facilement sur un visage à la peau claire et ses cheveux blonds, ondulés, descendaient en cascade sur son dos pour finir au bas de celui-ci.

Jusque là, aucun problème mis à part qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais à une autre époque, et que ces vêtements étaient ceux d'une femme. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi bien fait et loin d'être gracile, frêle ou efféminé faisait dans une robe ? Pour Harry, c'était une faute de goût sans précédent. Passons, c'était un sorcier. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Le problème venait de sa…tête. Son visage était euh…celui d'un ange avec les yeux calculateurs d'un démon et le sourire hypocrite et les crocs qui allaient avec. Le contraste restait effrayant et dissuadait quiconque de se moquer de lui.

« Au fait, reprit celui-ci avec un immense sourire à la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Salazar Serpentard, enchanté.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

**& & & & &**

BOUM !

Le plus jeune aurait pu s'y attendre. Un tel manque de respect ne pouvait qu'attirer malheur et la survit de sa boîte crânienne n'était due qu'à sa nouvelle force de vampire. Nul doute qu'elle aurait explosé sinon.

-Paparpardon, fut la première chose qui vint à l'idée de The Survivor lorsqu'il se réveilla avec une migraine toute naissante. C'est juste que…

-Juste quoi ? demanda le blond, curieux de connaître sa réponse bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

_Que vous êtes dingue et vraiment mal sapé ? Qu'un Salazar Serpentard blond platine et en robe rose, style Mary Antoinette tombée dans un pot de peinture, ça le fait pas du tout du tout du tout, mais alors vraiment pas ? Que je vous voyais plus dans le genre grand brun ténébreux plein de ruse _(pourtant il n'en manque pas_) et cachant un peu mieux ce regard de tueur psychopathe assoiffé de sang, au sens propre comme au figuré ? Que votre accoutrement est encore plus terrifiant que votre nom ? Mais que votre regard, votre sourire démoniaque et vos canines sont cent fois plus flippants encore ? Qu'en plus d'être malchanceux, maudit et kamikaze, je suis stupide au point de ne pas m'être aperçu que c'était vous alors qu'il n'y a qu'un membre de cette fichue famille pour pouvoir me pourrir la vie comme ça ?_

Mais en gentil petit griffon souhaitant rester en vie encore quelques temps, Harry avait décidé d'être un peu plus poli _hypocrite_ et de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait déjà bien assez mal au crane.

-Et bien, un griffondor apprenti de Salazar Serpentard, c'est vraiment……_contre nature_……étrange.

-Mais tu es certainement plus serpentard que griffondor jeune homme. Dans le cas contraire, je t'aurais laissé mourir sur la chaussée voyons, dit le plus ancien de tous les directeurs de Poudlard ayant existé, heureux que cela puisse horripiler le plus jeune au plus haut point.

Voyant le survivant sur le point de défaillir, il décida de jouer un peu plus encore.

-A table !! »

Un clac retentit dans la chambre, ramenant sur terre l'étudiant parti sur la lune, par la même occasion.

Regardant le collier argenté qu'il avait tant maudit quelques minutes plus tôt en se levant et à présent fixé à son cou, le plus jeune avait timidement demandé à un Salazar pas très causant son utilité. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait grand cas des supplications de son cadet. Après avoir mis l'objet sur son protégé, il s'était retourné pour passer par la fenêtre en ordonnant qu'il le suive.

Le plus jeune s'était rué à sa suite, pas pour lui obéir mais pour lui râler dans les oreilles, et s'était étonné du fait que rien ne soit cassé sur son passage.

Le vampire ne voulait quand même pas qu'il saute du premier étage comme lui ? Il ne pouvait pas. Mais si ! Heureux pour la première fois de son nouveau statut de vampire, l'élu s'était lancé à la poursuite de l'ancien pour finalement s'étaler au sol les quatre fers en l'air. Salazar avait « peut-être » omis volontairement de lui dire comment retomber sur ses jambes après une telle chute.

**& & & & &**

Après s'être « occupé » de Tonks qui était de garde ce jour-là et traîné derrière lui un griffon geignard pendant dix minutes, l'ancien s'était arrêté sur une place bondée. Il avait regardé minutieusement tous les passants qui l'observaient plus attentivement encore, puis jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, commun mais en pleine forme.

Les deux vampires s'étaient alors dirigés tranquillement vers la ruelle où ce dernier s'était engouffré plus tôt.

« Aahhh ! Je me suis tordu la cheville.

Harry contemplait son mentor avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux et la mâchoire prête à s'effondrer par terre. Qu'est que ce fou avait encore imaginé ? Son mentor se trouvait accroupi face à lui et dos au jeune homme en se tenant la cheville. Seul hic, un vampire ne pouvait de toute manière pas se faire une entorse, encore moins tout seul, sur un sol plat et sans talon.

-Bouhouhouu !! »

Pendant que le survivant se posait une multitude de questions et que son mentor se retenait à grand peine de le railler ouvertement pour son _manque d'intelligence_, la jeune victime sans défense et ignorante de son futur sort se rapprochait à grands pas. Celui-ci, malgré son étonnement, ne laisserait jamais personne dans cette situation sans rien faire, même s'il s'agissait d'une femme bien étrange, à la voix beaucoup trop grave et les épaules bien trop carrées pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de jolie femme (beau mec certes, mais jolie femme sûrement pas).

Le pauvre homme ne vit malheureusement ou heureusement pas ce qui se passa ensuite. L'action était si rapide que ses yeux de mortel n'avaient pu la voir, mais elle ne fit que conforter l'élu dans l'idée que son professeur actuel était un vrai barbare et adorait assommer quiconque se trouvant à portée de ses poings.

« Tiens voici ton repas. Tu n'as qu'à viser l'une des carotides, dit ce dernier en présentant un pauvre anglais évanoui sous le nez du jeune immortel…… tout aussi endormi. »

L'ancien vampire agacé traînait maintenant un Harry terrifié dans une autre rue. Il avait pris la peine de faire ce cinéma déshonorant seulement pour éviter de le choquer avec les méthodes d'attaque classiques (_je te trouve, je t'attrape, je te bouffe et vas crever ! New song made in Salazar_) et le plus jeune ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de jouer à la belle au bois dormant. Le temps qu'il le réveille à coup de baffes bien placées, leurs cible terrorisée s'était déjà enfuie de la manière la plus serpentarde qui soit, dans son dos.

Ayant enfin décidé de gaspiller sa salive pour expliquer à son insupportable apprenti que le collier qu'il portait maintenant bridait en partie ses pouvoirs et l'empêcherai de commettre un homicide involontaire, et que oui la personne resterait en vie, et que non il ne lui arriverait rien, et que bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de défaillir à la simple mention des mots repas ou casse-croûte, Salazar s'était lancé à la poursuite d'une nouvelle proie. Cet abruti d'enfant ne comprenait-il pas que plus il attendrait et plus il aurait faim ?

Malheureusement pour le sang pur, son bébé vampire s'avérait absolument nul à la chasse et incapable de se nourrir. Il était tombé six fois dans les pommes rien qu'en regardant sa victime, avait fondu en larmes face à une enfant qui ne faisait qu'énerver davantage un Serpentard pas très patient avec des _« Méssants, pas beaux, z'ai même pas peur et ze vais tout dire à ma maman ! »_ et n'avait trouvé comme excuse pour amadouer une vielle dame que _« Auriez-vous à manger ? »_

Les premières victimes ne devaient leur survit qu'à la bêtise du griffondor, la suivante avait transformé celui-ci en fontaine à eau et la dernière les avait pris pour des sans abris et leur proposait à présent gîte et couverts avec acharnement, ce que le plus âgé ne comprenait pas. La gentillesse devrait être interdite. Elle faisait bien trop peur.

En désespoir de cause, Salazar Serpentard avait conduit l'élu dans une banque de sang où il l'avait regardé, scandalisé, se remplir la panse avec UN BOL !

**& & & & &**

Conscient de son statut de pitoyable vampire et des efforts qu'avait du fournir le blond pour ne pas se rétracter et l'assassiner sur le champ, Harry voulait en apprendre plus sur son nouveau « père » qu'il ne pensait pas si calme. Il lui avait alors demandé « innocemment » ce qu'était réellement un serpentard, sur le chemin du retour.

Trop heureux de convertir son jeune élève récalcitrant, Salazar entreprit de lui faire un cours, à sa manière, afin de lui montrer toutes les qualités qui font des serpentards des êtres supérieurs aux trois autres maisons, bien que toujours inférieurs à lui-même.

« Tout d'abord, sache qu'un serpentard n'aime pas le manichéisme, l'étroitesse d'esprit…

-Et les griffondors ? Demanda bêtementl'adolescent.

Le fondateur que cette intervention agaçait fortement ne pu se retenir de répondre.

-Les griffondors non pas de cerveau, donc un esprit n'en parlons même pas. Le seul qui leur est possible d'avoir doit se situer au niveau des jambes pour leur permettre de courir droit vers les ennuis…

-Mes amis…

-Sont tous des abrutis ! Ça rime. Non pardon, tu disais ? Questionna tranquillement son instructeur.

-Si les griffondors sont si stupides et les serpentards si futés pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle feraient….

L'ancien mis quelques secondes pour se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Après avoir fait le rapprochement entre les deux noms et les individus abjects qui pullulaient dernièrement dans les rues du chemin de traverse, il grimaça, puis répondit.

-Eux, ce sont juste des erreurs de la nature. Les serpentards regroupent les personnes les plus intelligentes et celles qui sont rejetées par les autres. Ces deux là étant eux-mêmes des cas sociaux, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se retrouver ailleurs.

-Dites, vous avez toujours réponse à tout ? S'énerva le plus jeune.

-Et ton entraînement, où en est-il ? Coupa le plus vieux.

-Vous changez de sujet ! Affirma Harry, plein de conviction et surtout bourré de reproches dans la voix.

-C'est qu'il est très important vois-tu ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore commencé, grogna presque le survivant.

-D'où l'intérêt de nous y mettre au plus vite, mais avant nous avons des choses à faire, avait alors affirmé Salazar d'une voix forte. »

Ceci avait mis fin à la « discussion » entre les deux vampires. L'élève abandonnant l'idée de faire entendre raison à son professeur, cause cela dit perdue d'avance depuis plus de mille ans.

**& & & & &**

Une fois au 4 Privet Drive, les deux vampires avaient bien mis quarante minutes à rédiger la lettre pour l'ordre, leurs styles divergeant considérablement.

Le millénaire voulait écrire une lettre parfaitement rédigée et dégoulinante d'hypocrisie pour pouvoir avoir la paix. L'adolescent, ayant enfin compris ce qu'espérait réellement le _glucosé du cerveau_, souhaitait quant à lui faire part de sa rancœur à son sénile de bourreau attitré.

Le courrier envoyé, le plus âgé s'était tourné vers le survivant.

« Avant de démarrer ton entrainement, nous allons faire un tour au chemin de traverse. Je vais refaire toute ta garde robe. Tu es habillé comme un sac.

Le plus jeune n'était pas du tout rassuré, les goûts vestimentaires de son père de sang étant, il fallait bien le dire, lamentables. Mais il était vrai que les vielles loques cédées par son gros cousin n'étaient pas mieux. Honteux, le survivant baissait maintenant les yeux sur son… pyjama.

-VOUS AURIEZ PU ME LE DIRREEE !! Cria-t-il affolé.

-Allons ! Allons ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention au lieu de t'évanouir tout les mètres et nous ne sommes pas sortis pour draguer, juste pour te nourrir. NE VOMIS PAS ! REVEILLE-TTOOOIIII !! »

Il avait osé. Son mentor sensé le protéger et tout lui apprendre (il peut toujours rêver non ?) avait osé. Harry ne sortirait plus jamais de sa vie. Enfin quand ce sadique daignerait le lâcher et cesser de le trainer de force vers la fenêtre qui faisait office de nouvelle porte.

Devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, Salazar avait pris une miniature d'un manteau pour l'agrandir et le mettre sur le dos du survivant-increvable.

« Je tolère peut-être que tu ne ressemble à rien dans le monde moldu, mais mon extrême patience et ma gentillesse hors norme ont malgré tout quelques limites. »

**& & & & &**

Au grand désespoir de Serpentard, un gnome femelle sautillant aux dents de castor et au sourire effrayant se jeta presque sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez madame Guipure.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur et maddddeeeddeede……messieurs ??… Demanda-t-elle timidement toute retournée.

-Une nouvelle garde robe pour ce jeune homme et de la meilleure qualité qui soit, lui répondit d'une voie polaire un mage surpuissant pas très contant. Que croyez-vous que je sois venu faire ici ? Du tricot ?

-Euh tout de suite, euh monsieur. »

La pauvre femme inconsciente d'avoir agacé un vampire assoiffé s'était mise au travail, tout en maudissant intérieurement ce _charognard_ qui inspectait tout ce qu'elle faisait au millimètre près, très près de sa carotide, et ce stupide jeune homme dont les goûts très éloignés de ceux du plus âgé étaient tous aussi affreux, bien qu'il en pense le contraire.

Les deux compères étaient sortis trois heures plus tard après que Salazar se soit nourrit dans le dos de son étudiant qui admirait, ou plutôt vénérait, le « chef d'œuvre » que constituait sa garde robe.

Le survivant étouffait maintenant derrière une tonne de sacs que son mentor refusait d'aider à porter (pour rappel, un serpentard ne se salit pas les mains pour le « petit peuple »), mais on pouvait quand même voir qu'il portait des vêtements noirs MOLDUS qu'un fan de rock aurait adoré et un manteau lui arrivant aux chevilles. Le _carnage_ n'était pas terminé. Il avait demandé (supplié à genoux) à son mentor s'il pouvait faire autre chose. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec un énorme dragon tatoué dans le dos, une paire de boucles d'oreilles (seul changement approuvé par l'aîné) et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ce moment avait d'ailleurs était des plus comiques.

Le jeune homme, jouant au rebelle, avait hurlé comme une sainte-nitouche effarouchée devant le miroir. Son mentor se demandait franchement comment il pouvait être aussi tête en l'air et ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. « L'élu » n'en restait pas moins stupéfait.

Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au petit griffon maigrichon qu'il avait été. Sans être immense, il était très bien battit et assez beau. Légers détails : ses traits étaient mieux dessinés, ses yeux verts striés de noir, sa peau bien plus mate et sa cicatrice avait tout simplement disparue. Le bonheur !

**& & & & &**

En retournant au chaudron baveur, le maître et l'apprenti aux cheveux en pics (Salazar tout seul en fait) avaient décidé de mettre à profit le temps qu'il leur restait avant de provoquer une réunification inespérée _attroupement_ d'humains décérébrés (ils ne passent pas très inaperçus) pour apprendre à Harry comment récolter des informations.

Le fondateur entreprit donc d'enseigner ce « noble art » à son élève.

« Tu dois apprendre à charmer pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux. Les humains sont bien plus conciliants lorsque tu leur fais un compliment. Aussi stupide et faux soit-il, ils auront l'impression d'être importants. Pire, s'ils sentent que tu te forces à le faire, ils n'en re-sortiront que plus orgueilleux, persuadés d'être supérieurs à toi, d'avoir pu te rabaisser et te forcer à les regarder avec déférence. Ils seront alors bien plus enclins à te fournir des informations pour bien te montrer qu'ils valent mieux que toi et sans même s'apercevoir que tu pourrais les faire parler à l'aide d'une méthode beaucoup plus radicale, voir sanglante. Tiens, tu vois cette vielle dame. Demande-lui son écharpe.

-Quoi ? Mais il ne fait même pas froid, ralla le nouveau vampire qui fatiguait au soleil.

-Si, il pleut. C'est la mousson, répondit l'ancien tout naturellement.

-La mousson en Angleterre ?

-Ramène cette écharpe ! Demanda l'immortel sans se démonter le moins du monde.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Va t'en emparer immédiatement !

Enervé, le jeune homme fit sa première « bonne action » serpentardesque de l'année. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux vampires courraient dans une ruelle, poursuivis par une sorcière furieuse et cinq mages venus pour l'aider. Salazar exaspéré ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

-JE NE T'AI PAS DIT DE LA VOLER !!

-Vous m'avez dit de m'en emparer !

-Abruti. »

**& & & & &**

« Bizarrement », les deux vampires constituant à eux seuls une nouvelle attraction (un brun aux cheveux en pic habillé de noir se balade accroché _traîné_ au bras d'un blond en robe rose) s'étaient retrouvés dans l'allée des embrumes.

Notre fondateur préféré en avait profité pour laisser en plan son « protégé » et pénétrer dans une boutique où Harry était _« trop jeune pour entrer »_. Il en était sorti une demi-heure après chargé d'un lourd carton et avait bousculé au passage deux aristocrates semblant constipés.

« Faites attention stupide sang-de-bourbe abject et répugnant !! »

Harry Potter ayant plus d'ennuis que la moyenne nationale des habitants d'un pays en guerre se dit que Lucius Malfoy était sur le point de le battre, pendant que blondinet gominé numéro deux (Draco) se fracassait joyeusement la mâchoire par terre. Il était le premier, et le seul, à reconnaître son rival de toujours. Le choc pour lui était trop grand.

Malfoy père se trouvait actuellement en très mauvaise posture, en danger de mort imminente pour être plus exacte.

La « magnifique » robe rose avait depuis un moment déjà volé à l'autre bout de la rue dévoilant un Serpentard effrayant vêtu d'une tenue de combat bleu nuit à laquelle était accrochée une multitude de petites fioles pleines de poison qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie un professeur honni, et d'armes en tous genres. La plus impressionnante était plaquée contre la gorge d'un richissime futur macchabé silencieux. L'instinct de survit, seul vestige de ses qualités, agissant merveilleusement bien.

« Alors écoute moi bien le gamin, je tranchais des gorges bien avant que tu ne te caches dans les jupes de ta mère ! Si jamais tu oses m'insulter une seule autre fois, je ferais de tes bijoux de famille de la pâtée pour chien. En attendant tu es chanceux, je suis pressé et je ne m'abaisserai pas à me salir les mains sur un détritus à la botte de face-de-serpent-tête-de-con. Je laisse volontiers Saya s'occuper de toi. _**Bonne appétit ma chérie, mais laisse en un morceau que je puisse voir sa tête d'aristo traumatisé lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai vidé tous ses comptes bancaires et que son maître est un sang mêlé**_. »

Harry, trop habitué aux excentricités de son cher sadique de prof et pas particulièrement intéressé par le sort de sa victime, n'écoutait absolument pas le monologue mais restait perplexe.

_Mais comment il a pu cacher tout ça sous une robe ? C'est quoi toutes ses flammes autour de lui ? OH, Malfoy peut vraiment avoir une couleur de peau pareille ? Ah non, si il est bleu c'est que Salazar l'étrangle. C'est tout. Minute ! C'est qui Saya ? Et pourquoi les gens nous regardent comme ça ? Il parle fourchelang l'ENFOIRE ! Peut pas arrêter de se faire remarquer lui ?_

Et voici l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Passons. Harry s'était réveillé quand son mentor avait laissé le mangemort entre les crocs d'un boa constrictor très en forme pour se diriger vers la banque, un sourire machiavélique et une robe revenus à leurs places initiales.

**& & & & &**

Après toutes ses activités, les deux immortels étaient tranquillement rentrés au 4 Privet Drive pour l'entrainement du plus jeune. Il ne voulait plus avoir à dépendre de personne, encore moins se sacrifier pour des ingrats qui ne le prenaient que pour une banque, un faire-valoir, le fils de James Potter, le survivant, l'élu ou de la chaire à canon.

Etrangement, en voyant son fils vampire dans un état de nerfs infernal, Salazar eu une envie subite de le réconforter avant de se reprendre bien vite. Depuis quand jouait-il au gentil papa ? Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'était que par intérêts se rappela-t-il.

Il était pourtant vrai que recevoir des lettres pleines de « Oh c'est merveilleux que vous vous entendiez mieux » (entendez par là oh c'est génial, on a rien compris mais reste enfermé) pouvait mettre le plus jeune dans un sale état.

Pour lui changer les idées, Le plus âgé lui passa devant en lui jetant le carton qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans les mains.

« Prends ça Harry, c'est pour toi. Ca peut servir. Et enlève ton collier. On commence ton entraînement dès maintenant et y'en a pour tout l'été. »

Une autre voix s'éleva juste à côté faisant sourire l'immortel et sursauter son apprenti.

_**Mais ils sont dingues ces humains, ils me prennent pour un ballon de football ou quoi ? Ah non ! Ca sent le vautour, stupide bestiole. Tu pus vraiment le vampire. Et ferme la bouche, je suis juste en bas tête de hérisson !**_

**& & & & &**

Fini ! Désolée pour les fautes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le trouve trop long (et moins bien), mais tant pis. Attention! Je suis aussi désolée mais dans cette fiction, je vais un peu tourmenter (torturer) les "protecteurs de la lumière" qui m'agacent quelques fois (souvent).

**Merci** encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au premier chapitre. Réponses pour le 2ème :

**Crystal of shadow :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi.

**EmotiCkone :** Ravie que ça t'ai fait rire. Celui-ci est un peu moins drôle. Mais « l'invasion » des vampires à Poudlard devrait changer ça.

**grispoils :** Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas les avis des persos seront très vite montrés, mais je ne peux pas tout développer d'un coup. C'est tout.

**vicky :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'ira aussi. Tu devrais peut-être attendre lundi pour le lire, non ? A+.

**Thecrasy** **:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira aussi.

**elleay sahbel :** A la question qui tue. En fait je ne voulais pas en parler tout de suite (expliqué plus tard), mais les vampires classiques et les « anciens vampires » sont très différents dans cette fic. Les anciens sont bien plus puissants et n'ont rien à voir avec eux. Les vampires de cette époque sont en quelque sorte les descendants d'anciens qui ont été « détraqués » par les sorciers (ce qui explique la haine de Salazar vis à vis du ministère). Il y aura plus d'explications après.

Bonne lecture (j'espère).

**&**

**&&&**

**&**

**Chapitre 3 : La fin des vacances.**

_Mais ils sont dingues ces humains. Ils me prennent pour un ballon de football ou quoi ? Ah non ! Ça sent le vautour, stupide bestiole. Tu pus vraiment le vampire. Et ferme la bouche, je suis juste en bas tête de hérisson !_

Harry regardait son mentor bouche bée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un cadeau ? Salazar avait peut-être fait un tour à Poudlard en cachette pour rendre visite à l'insecte géant devin de pacotille et amoureux de morts en tous genres (Sybille), et son cerveau ne s'en était pas remis.

_**-Et oh ! Je suis là crétin sans cervelle, décérébré, tête à claques, dépravé débraillé, abruti d'estropié de la caboche, sac d'os endommagé du crâne, stupide créature à deux pattes et sans cerveau, idiot congénital mal emb…**_

Après avoir reporté son attention sur la source du vacarme qui faisait rage dans sa chambre, le survivant s'était figé d'un seul coup.

_**-Alors, tête de nœuds ! Tu m'as enfin remarqué ? Pas étonnant que tu es mis autant de temps. A croire que les deux pattes ne regardent jamais en dessous de leur nombril et pour la viande froide vampirique, j'en parle même pas. Vous atteignez vraiment des sommets d'incompétente et de débilité profonde si gra…**_

-Euh…

-Comme tu as pu le constater, Saya est mon serpent. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en posséder un toi aussi. Celui-ci n'a pas encore de nom. A toi d'en trouver un et de l'amadouer. Une fois cela fait, tu le laisseras se reposer ici et me rejoindras dans le couloir. Des questions ? Bien sûr que non, ferme la bouche. Ne te fais pas mordre ! Lui dit PRESQUE gentiment son mentor (faut pas pousser non plus).

_**-Et le crétin balafré, tu m'écoutes ? Quand est-ce que je descends moi ?**_

Harry posait à nouveau les yeux sur le petit serpent blanc aux reflets violets et aux yeux turquoises, roulé en boule au fond du carton, en se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas des gènes en commun avec Draco Malfoy.

Il était partagé. Cette idée saugrenue de l'ancien le rapprochait plus encore des serpentards, mais l'idée d'abandonner un si petit serpent, aussi mal élevé soit-il, le révulsait au plus haut point. _Allez Harry ! Si t'es un vrai griffondor, lance-toi !_

_**-Bonjour, petit serpent.**_

_**-Eh ! T'es sûr de savoir parler aux serpents toi ? D'abord, tu dois dire bonjour maître ! Vous êtes magnifique Oh grand serpent adoré que j'aime tant et vénère plus que toute autre chose au monde et où as-tu vu que j'étais petit ? Il paraît qu'une fois adulte, je ferai plus de six mètres de long. Tu peux en dire autant ?**_

_**-Et bien, je me demande qui de Salazar ou toi est le plus arrogant. Il est hors de question que je t'appelle comme ça.**_

_**-Bah ! Fallait bien essayer ! Et puis, tu n'es peut-être pas totalement perdu puisque tu parle fourchelang. Tu ne dois pas être si bête. Rassure-toi, il y a encore de l'espoir, mais surtout du boulot.**_

_**-Alors tu veux bien rester avec moi ?**_

_**-Moui si j'ai droit à une souris par jour.**_

_**-Tu vas être malade, une par mois.**_

_**-Une chaque semaine !**_

_**-Marché conclu.**_

_**-Maintenant laisse-moi dormir sur ton lit, s'il te plaît.**_

_**-Attend, il faut que je te trouve un nom ! »**_

Par la suite, le « pauvre serpent » avait bien faillit tuer son nouveau propriétaire sur le coup lorsqu'il s'était vu à deux doigts d'être affublé de patronymes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, comme « Merveille », « Choco », « Simba » ou encore « Patmol ». Son honneur avait été sauvé par l'arrivée impromptue du fondateur.

Celui-ci ayant pitié, car c'était possible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un serpent, de cette créature avait décidé du nom à la place du survivant. « Hell » pouvait enfin dormir tranquillement.

**& & & & &**

Salazar Serpentard, terreur incontestée de tout un tas de générations de cornichons et danger notable pour tous aristocrates égocentriques et mal élevés en liberté, était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours qu'il avait enlevé ce collier du cou de son « bébé ». Il avait convaincu (_menacé_) ses abjects moldus de partir en vacances jusqu'au deux septembre et commencé l'entraînement de son jeune protégé.

Le quatre Privet Drive, en apparence une charmante petite villa (merci Salazar pour les sorts de confusion indétectables), était à l'intérieur un véritable champ de bataille. Harry devait, en premier lieu, apprendre à contrôler sa force et accessoirement éviter de se faire tuer par un vampire enragé qui ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Chose quasi impossible pour le survivant.

Harry Potter était dans l'incapacité totale de monter un simple escalier sans écraser les trois-quart des marches. Il était d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse effarantes. Elles équivalaient certainement celles d'un troupeau de rhinocéros enragés. Ajouté à cela une force surhumaine qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler et vous obteniez l'extermination pure et simple d'un pauvre escalier sans défenses, associé à une crise de nerfs monumentale d'un serpentard exaspéré.

Le fondateur avait voulu commencé par quelque chose de simple : la marche à pieds. Tout allait pour le mieux, lentement, sur du plat et dans une pièce vide. Une fois qu'il ajoutait un quelconque objet sur le passage, c'était une catastrophe. Les montées et descentes des marches d'escalier étaient quant à elles un cataclysme en puissance.

_« Et voici mesdames et messieurs le grand, l'unique, le magnifique survivant ! Et oui, il entame la course dans le couloir. Oh ! Un premier obstacle ! Oh mon dieu ! Le tableau n'a pas résisté, toutes mes condoléances. Ah ! Et non le porte manteau non plus. Tiens, combien de marches vont disparaîtrent cette fois-ci ? Qui tient les paris ? »_

Et bien oui, quand on est un mage surpuissant plusieurs fois centenaire et coincé dans un placard à balai (maison) à devoir expliquer à un adolescent de seize ans comment mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber ou tout casser, on s'occupe comme on peut.

Revenons à l'entraînement.

Après deux semaines que Salazar, excédé, avait passées à râler sur tout ce qu'il avait pu, son descendant en tête de liste et Potter pas très loin derrière, les deux vampires soufflaient enfin.

Un miracle dont on ignorait encore la cause (les menaces de tortures serpentardesques ?) avait eu lieu. L'élu avait appris à marcher sans tout détruire sur son passage.

La traversée de la maison et du quartier, la course à 300 km/h, les virages, les montées et les descentes d'escalators ou les sauts du cinquième étage d'un immeuble n'avaient plus de secret pour lui. Il pouvait même marcher sur les murs ou se retrouver les pieds collés au plafond et la tête en bas sans craindre de tomber.

Pratique ! Surtout pour échapper aux griffes d'un vampire dix fois centenaire et mal luné. Harry en viendrait presque à aimer sa nouvelle condition. Presque !

Il faillait à présent apprendre à tenir les objets dans ses mains. Activité hautement risquée et difficile, mais fort pratique s'il voulait se nourrir seul dans un bol (une honte, une hérésie d'après l'ancien). Enfer et damnation, il était maudit ! La vie d'un vampire était vraiment mal faite.

**& & & & &**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Salazar profitait d'une tranquillité passagère (son protégé savait enfin se tenir tant qu'il ne s'énervait pas), un hibou dans une forme plus que douteuse s'étala « gracieusement » sur la table de la cuisine emportant au passage la moitié du petit déjeuné : trois steaks cru, un pichet de vin, une bouteille de whisky et une demi-douzaine de piments.

L'immortel dont le vocabulaire se détériorait avec l'humeur fit alors part de sa terrible rage à la pauvre bestiole en envoyant le reste de la table, et celle-ci par la même occasion, s'écraser contre un mur.

« DEGAGE LE PIAF !!!

Le volatile eu droit à un joyeux broyage d'os en bonne et due forme lorsqu'Harry l'attrapa pour l'extirper de la montagne de roches dont il n'était, pour une fois, pas la cause. Au moins, il évitait les crocs de son acolyte peu avenant.

-Je peux la lire ? Demanda le survivant en tenant du bout des doigts la première lettre qu'il recevait depuis le début des vacances. Un maigre espoir subsistait.

-Il semblerait en effet qu'elle soit pour toi vu qu'il y a marqué Harry James Potter et qu'aux dernières nouvelles je ne porte pas un tel nom, merlin m'en préserve. Donc oui tu peux la lire sauf si tu ne sais plus comment faire ! »

Harry ne se préoccupait pas plus que cela des remarques désobligeantes de son mentor. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur dès qu'on le privait de viande fraîche, cuite ou carbonisée.

Depuis quelques secondes, le nouveau vampire n'était pas non plus d'humeur très joyeuse. La missive ne venait toujours pas de Ronald Weasley qui semblait l'avoir oublié, mais de son cher géniteur et n'était pas franchement au goût du nouvel immortel.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Albus Dumbledore devait venir te chercher pour que tu rendes visite à l'un de ses vieux amis avant de nous rejoindre au Terrier._

_Malheureusement, il est comme tu peux l'imaginer très occupé._

_Nous passerons donc nous-mêmes te récupérer directement chez ton oncle et ta tante, ce soir à 19h, car nous savons tous que cela te fera très plaisir._

_A bientôt, Arthur Weasley._

_PS: Ne fais pas de bêtises._

L'air de la cuisine s'était « légèrement » refroidi, certaines vitres avaient tranquillement éclaté et les yeux de « l'élu » avaient comme qui dirait viré au noir d'encre, au plus grand bonheur de Salazar Serpentard. Un digne représentant de son espèce était enfin né et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

« Comment osent-ils ? D'abord ils m'enferment pendant des années chez des fous abjects en sachant pertinemment que j'étais bloqué dans un placard à balai à crever de faim, ensuite ils me prennent pour de la chaire à canon ou une vulgaire arme et maintenant je devrais les suivre quand ça leurs chante ? Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix ?!!! Et c'est quoi ça ?_ Nous savons tous que cela te fera très plaisir._ Qui a dit que je voulais les voir ? »

Harry refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre, mais il commençait à apprécier la présence de son « père de sang » et ne voulait pas le quitter. Certes, il n'était pas du tout gentil et bienveillant, mais au moins lui ne lui cachait pas les choses qui le concernaient, lui disait franchement ce qu'il voulait et, il faillait bien l'admettre, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec le fondateur. Fondateur qui venait d'ailleurs de se faire la malle.

Harry soupira. Il allait encore devoir se débrouiller seul pendant que MonSieur comptait fleurette à son prochain en-cas. Irrécupérable !

**& & & & &**

Le soir même, à dix-neuf heures moins cinq, le griffon agacé arrêta toute activité pour se jeter dans son lit.

Il n'allait quand même pas leurs faciliter la tache, si ? Il avait beau avoir renvoyé le hibou disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas partir avant la fin du mois d'août, il gardait la désagréable impression qu'on n'allait pas l'écouter plus aujourd'hui qu'une autre fois.

Pari tenu, puisqu'un BOUM retentissant se fit entendre dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Tonks, enfin rétablie de son « évanouissement » du à de « l'anémie », devait être de la partie.

« HARRYYY ! C'est bon tu peux venir !

Non, ce n'était pas bon. « HARRYYY » n'avait pas du tout envie de venir et ses maudits instincts de vampire lui hurlaient d'aller déchiqueter ces horreurs osant envahir son territoire où seul son ancien vampire de père avait autorisation d'y mettre les pieds. La présence d'un loup-garou ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage.

-Harry, tes affaires ne sont pas prêtes ? Demanda bêtement Arthur Weasley en arrivant dans la chambre.

Celui-ci était plus que sonné. Il s'attendait à retrouver le jeune rouge et or prêt et paré pour y aller, des tonnes de questions plein la bouche. Il le retrouvait vautré dans son lit entrain de lire « Les sorciers, leur manichéisme et leur ego, comment s'en défaire ? ».

Leur ex-futur « sauveur », feintant à merveille l'étonnement et l'innocence toute retrouvée (il avait un bon professeur), le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais enfin ! Je vous ai dit que je ne venais pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais Harry je sais très bien que c'était pour rire. Où est ta valise ? Viens on y va. Harry ?

Ce qu'il pouvait maintenant détester qu'on l'appelle comme ça, comme s'ils étaient de très grands amis ! Il en venait presque à apprécier les « rase-mottes » de son mentor. C'était pour dire ! Et que lui arrivait-il ? La simple présence de ces personnes l'énervait. Peut-être que le mois passé à s'entraîner auprès de Salazar n'avait pas fait qu'affecter son corps ?

Seigneur ! Et s'il devenait aussi associable que le blond qui ne souriait que pour mieux gober ses victimes ? Le jeune homme espérait soudainement que la folie n'était pas contagieuse. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne viens pas !

-Harry, je suis désolé mais le professeur Dumbledore veut que tu viennes avec nous, lui dit le rouquin d'un ton dépité, mais qui n'admettait pas de refus.

-Et bien moi je dis NON !

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Ces crétins passaient leurs temps à tout faire dernière son dos en le prenant pour leur jouet alors qu'il était le premier concerné. Rogue excepté peut-être. Avec ce dernier, c'était toujours très clair. Il le haïssait et c'était réciproque. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment Harry osait-il respirer le même air que lui ? Pourquoi existait-il d'ailleurs ? De toute façon, il ne servait à rien et ne vivait que pour infecter son espace vital.

-Jeune homme, tu es prié de te calmer immédiatement et de venir pour ta sécurité !

Harry regardait Vigilance-constante-man venu à la rescousse de poils-de-carottes comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Il n'aurait pas été plus effaré si Salazar Serpentard en personne était arrivé en courrant pour lui annoncer qu'il allait épouser Godric Griffondor ressuscité, avoir des enfants avec et faire de Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort leurs marraines respectives.

-Ma sécurité ? Dumbledore ne vous a pas dit que j'étais protégé par le sang de ma mère ici ?

-Euh… peu importe, il faut que tu viennes.

Ah qu'elle était belle la résistance. Un ramassi s d'arriérés, euh pardon de soldats bien dociles et crédules. Comment faisaient-ils pour rester en vie sans réfléchir ? Le directeur de Poudlard oeuvrait peut-être pour le bien de tous (sauf le sien), mais de là à écouter bêtement tout ce qu'il disait sans cogiter. Franchement, cela en devenait désolant

Harry était amer. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était pareil et il avait encore du mal à gérer tout ça. On l'avait bien roulé. Enfin, il avait repris du poil de la bête et voulait s'amuser. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Il se mit à faire quelque chose qui aurait rendu Salazar fier de lui s'il avait été là (mais il mange ne l'oublions pas). Le survivant hoquetait et pleurait bruyamment.

-Mais pour une fois que…que tata Tunie s'occupe de memoi. J'étais telellemement coonnntent. J'avais l'imimpresssiion d'avoir une vraieee fafamille commmee les weasleyyy qquuiii ont telllelement fait poupour moi. Et jeje voulaiisss le dire à Mollyyyy Weasleeyyy pour quequelle ne s'inquiète plus du tout !!!!

Harry sourit discrètement en voyant Weasley père. _Adversaire numéro un hors service._

-Mon garçon, je suis désolé mais… reprit Maugrey sans voir le trouble de son collègue.

Le survivant continuait tranquillement, se souvenant des trois commandements de Salazar Serpentard pour faire plier un auror. _Rappeler le but de toute une vie de dur labeur_ (inutile et stupide d'après l'ancien)_._

-Et je me disais que c'était beaucoup plus simple. J'avais enfin accepté de ne plus prendre de risques idiots et de vous laisser arrêter les mangemorts qui se sont échappés d'Askaban.

_Faire ressortir le côté protecteur de la victime._

-En plus, il faut faire vite ou ils vont encore tuer des innocents.

_Augmenter sa paranoïa pour l'achever._

-Et j'ai lu dans la gazette que Lestrange a été aperçue près d'ici.

_Adversaire numéro deux dégommé._

-Bien euh… viens, nous allons voir avec les autres. N'est-ce pas Arthur ? Repris l'ex-auror.

Le fameux Arthur et son acolyte étant déjà repartis, l'étudiant accepta enfin de s'extirper de ce qu'on avait le culot d'appeler lit et eut le plaisir de voir son escalier rester intact malgré sa récente fureur, avant de maudire la tête rose qui lui sauta au cou.

-Kyyaaa !!! T'es trop beau ! J'adore tes cheveux. Comment t'as fait ?

_Parfait. Adversaire numéro trois déjà rangée à ma cause et aussi maladroite que moi en prime._

-C'est ma tante. Elle est devenue super gentille maintenant qu'elle me connaît. Elle a dit que tant que je reste ici, je peux changer de coupe quand je veux. »

Bon, certes, il en avait mal au cœur de dire des absurdités pareilles, mais il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

Nymphadora fit quant à elle une moue boudeuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait « adopté » le jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver injuste qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos juste à cause d'une prophétie alors que tout le monde savait qu'une sur mille seulement se révélait exacte. Et puis, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais son aversion pour la divination venait d'une certaine Trelawney qui avait eu la charmante idée de lui annoncer son mariage prochain avec Rusard. La métamorphomage en avait fait des cauchemars pendant plus de dix jours.

Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à quitter une famille qu'il avait si chèrement acquise. Mais bien loin de ces idées farfelues, Harry fixait Lunard et restait écœuré.

Ce dernier gardait un visage neutre, mais ses yeux étaient jaunes et son odeur pleine de rage, de jalousie et de déception mélangées. Le jeune vampire ignorait comment il pouvait le savoir, mais c'était réellement pesant et inquiétant. Remus savait-il qu'il était un vampire ? Les loups-garous étaient connus pour haïr les vampires au plus haut point et surtout pour être capables de les reconnaître.

Le survivant était déçu. Il n'avait même pas peur. Il gardait l'idée saugrenue que le grand égoïste Serpentard viendrait le sauver s'il y avait un problème. Elle fut vite écartée. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du lycanthrope qu'il avait cru proche de lui.

Cet homme qu'il pensait réfléchi était stupide. Alors que lui-même était sujet à l'indifférence, l'intolérance ou la cruauté des autres sorciers depuis ses cinq ans, il allait lui reprocher d'être ce qu'il était ? Le nouvel immortel se sentait encore plus trahi qu'il ne l'avait été avec Dumbledore.

« Oui bon, c'est bon Nymphadora. Lâche-le, il faut y aller.

L'auror avait beau être plus jeune, elle n'appréciait guère que le loup-garou habituellement si charmant lui parle sur ce ton.

-Ne m'appelle et ne me parle pas comme ça Lupin, dit-elle rageuse pendant que des mèches rouges vives apparaissaient dans sa chevelure. »

Remus se sentait blessé. C'était la première fois que la petite cousine de Patmol le remettait à sa place en l'appelant Lupin et non Remus et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui le poussait à s'énerver contre Harry qui, cela dit en passant, n'y était pour rien.

Le survivant lui s'était calmé. Il était loin d'être un expert en sentiments divers et variés appartenant à cette espèce inconnue qu'était les femmes, mais le comportement des deux semblait très clair.

Le loup était jaloux et mécontent que Tonks ne le serre pas lui aussi dans ses bras et la demoiselle persuadée qu'il la traitait comme une moins que rien. En fin de compte, ils étaient aussi nigauds l'un que l'autre, ce qui fit bien rire le jeune immortel. Vu les regards exaspérés des deux autres adultes, ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien compris à leurs propres sentiments.

Malheureusement tout ce petit monde fut bien vite remis dans les rangs. Fumseck était venu pour leur porter une lettre du vieux barbu. Celui-ci s'inquiétait du temps qu'ils mettaient tous à amener le jeune Potter à destination.

Comme d'habitude, il réussit facilement à convaincre ses troupes du bien fondé de ses décisions et ceux-ci, bien qu'un peu réticents, se mirent en tête de ramener le griffon à bon port. Griffon près à les mordre.

La suite se passa très rapidement, Harry n'était pas du tout d'accord et contrôlait de moins en moins sa magie. Des étincelles crépitaient de partout faisant joyeusement griller tout ce qu'elles touchaient et les yeux noirs de Potter ressemblant à un puit sans fond n'avaient jamais été aussi froids.

Un ancien vampire ne devait jamais oh grand jamais être pris à la légère, surtout si ce n'était qu'un apprenti ne contrôlant ni son pouvoir ni ses émotions. Mais les quatre autres occupants de la pièce étaient bien incapables de comprendre ce qui leurs arrivait, même Rémus qui finalement ne pouvait détecter que les vampires de rangs mineurs.

En attendant, Harry avait peur. Se sentant totalement dépassé par des pouvoirs dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était inutile. Les membres de l'ordre se précipitaient vers la porte, baguettes en mains et près à combattre une attaque de mangemorts imaginaire. Il eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir qu'ils arboraient tout d'un coup un regard complètement vide, qu'il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

Personne ne vit l'ombre bleue nuit qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Personne puisque tous étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée qui les accueillit bien volontiers faisant sombrer la belle ville dans un silence profond.

Black out total ! Fin de transmission ! Trou noir ! Cerveau en compote (oui, oui, moi aussi je suis folle. Après tout j'écris cette fic, faut bien être un peu cinglée pour ça, non ?) !

**& & & & &**

Le jeune vampire se réveillait au moment où Salazar passait la porte un sourire phénoménal et encore jamais vu, plaqué sur le visage. Pour une fois que son fils faisait quelque chose d'utile, franchement, il n'allait quand même pas tirer la gueule ? Fils qui se cachait sous les couvertures en tremblant de peur.

Le fondateur soupira pour la trente-six millième fois de la semaine. Il comprenait que le plus jeune puisse être effrayé en découvrant un peu mieux ses pouvoirs, mais de là à se jeter sous les couvertures, il y avait des limites. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner lorsqu'il lui apprendrait à maîtriser les éléments ? De plus, ce bout de tissu n'allait certainement pas freiner à lui seul la maturation de son pouvoir.

Il décida de calmer son protégé en lui parlant « gentiment ». Enfin de son point de vue ce n'était _bien sûr_ que par pur intérêt. Il lui cédait bien assez de choses comme ça pour en plus se préoccuper de son état de stress. Quant au fait qu'il l'avait rattrapé en plein vol, ce n'était _bien évidement_ que pour ne pas avoir à laver le sol plus tard.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé. Je dois dire que ta prestation de tout à l'heure m'a mis de très bonne humeur et fait encore des merveilles.

Voyant que son protégé ne comprenait pas, l'immortel entreprit exceptionnellement de lui fournir quelques explications, preuve irréfutable qu'il était réellement sorti de sa crise _on a détruit mon déjeuné, donc tout va mal et gare à celui ou celle qui m'approche_.

-Tu t'es légèrement, mais alors très _légèrement_, énervé. Ton pouvoir sur la volonté des gens s'est donc réveillé. Ne fais pas cette tête idiot, ça veut juste dire que les membres de l'ordre du piaf flambé sont partis en étant persuadés que tu avais raison même si la moitié d'entre eux ne savent toujours pas pourquoi.

-Mais Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose…

-Oh ! Tu commences à cogiter quelque peu ! C'est bien, dit-il très gentiment. En fait, j'ai modifié leur mémoire lorsqu'ils sont partis pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des cauchemars remplis de canines (ben voyons, on y croit tous) et j'ai renvoyé une nouvelle lettre à Bubus dans laquelle tu le supplie de te laisser ici car cela va de mieux en mieux avec ta chère famille et que tu veux enfin profiter d'un tel bonheur. Ne fait pas cette tête, s'il te plait. Il ne pourra pas te refuser cela. Le pauvre petit orphelin retrouvant sa famille aimante avant de crever comme un chien. C'esti pas megnon tout plein ? Et puis je lui ai rappelé de manière très anodine que tu étais plus en _sécurité_, oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça drôle, dans cette maison plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Le griffondor riait jaune sachant qu'il n'avait jamais reconnu cette maison comme la sienne. Les barrières ne marchaient donc pas, mais personne ne s'en était aperçu ou même soucié.

Enfin, il devait bien admettre qu'il était heureux que son mentor se charge de tout ça. C'était stupide, mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un prenait enfin soin de lui. Ce qui était ridicule puisqu'il savait que Salazar Serpentard ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même.

-Et pourquoi tout est sombre ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, juste sur une quinzaine de kilomètres. J'ai fait passer ça sur le compte d'une panne générale. Un charmant ami à moi a bien voulu m'aider…

_Ce truc a des amis ? Il ne l'a pas plutôt mangé ?_

…et donc tout ce bazar est passé inaperçu aux yeux du ministère. Mais il faudrait quand même que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Certes les vampires ont la possibilité de voir n'importe quand, mais faire exploser toute les lignes électriques aux alentours pour une simple histoire de tentative d'enlèvement est quelque peu exagéré, d'ailleurs je ne vois aucun rapport entre les deux. Il faudra que tu m'expliques. Bien maintenant habille-toi, on sort s'entrainer. »

**& & & & &**

Quelques jours après ce léger « incident », une nouvelle catastrophique pour certains et merveilleuse pour d'autres ébranla le monde sorcier.

Celle-ci venait de la gazette qui, bien évidemment, était un tissu d'âneries finies. Le survivant savait pourtant que c'était la stricte vérité et ne pu empêcher une crise de rire monumentale d'arriver. Une justice existait réellement dans ce monde, bien qu'aucun être vivant pourvu de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence n'aurait eu l'idée de la mettre sous les traits d'une midinette blonde en robe rose prêt(e) à buter quiconque l'énervait.

Harry se reprit très vite. Non pas qu'il avait peur, si son mentor avait voulu le tuer à chaque fois qu'il pensait quelque chose du même genre il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps ou ne l'aurait tout simplement pas « sauvé ». Non, non, non. C'était simplement que Salazar n'avait pas toujours la robe rose qui l'avait tant marqué. Aujourd'hui, elle était beige. Il reprit sa lecture sur le canapé, plus détendu.

_Lucius Malfoy interné à Sainte Mangouste pour troubles psychologiques._

_Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil pour la communauté sorcière. Lucius Malfoy, éminent sang pur récemment innocenté dans l'affaire de l'attaque du ministère par des mangemorts, est sujet à une dépression post-ruinite aiguë._

_Le pauvre homme se trouve actuellement dans le secteur des traumatisés graves, suite à l'annonce de sa récente pauvreté._

_En effet, la famille Malfoy est depuis peu complètement ruinée._

_Lucius Malfoy a bien essayé de porter plainte, mais les Gobelins affirment qu'il a lui-même vider la totalité de son coffre et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention à ses affaires. Peut-être devrait-il consulter non pas un psychomage, mais un medicomage spécialisé dans l'oubliatine ou la mythomanie involontaire chronique ?_

_Les biens confisqués pages 3, l'internement du père pages 4 et 5, les réactions des proches page 6…_

Le reportage de Skeeter sur les déboires de la famille Malfoy continuait ainsi sur plusieurs pages et l'hilarité du vampire durait tout autant. Il avait _presque_ pitié de ces pauvres gens qui ne pourraient même plus payer leurs pots de gomina. A la pensée d'un Draco Malfoy avec ses cheveux en bataille, son fou rire redoubla.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état ? Tu ressembles à une hyène hystérique ou peut-être à un singe complètement ivre.

-Parce que tu as déjà vu des singes bourrés toi ? Répondit effrontément l'élève.

Le fondateur eut un geste fort déplacé pour son rang, montrant très clairement son agacement. Il daigna hausser un sourcil.

C'est que le _gamin_ devenait énervant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Quelle idée de lui avoir ouvert les yeux ? Il n'en était que plus prise de tête. On était loin du jeune homme timide, peu sûr de lui et persuadé d'être la cause de tous les malheurs du monde d'il y avait quelques semaines seulement.

-Ce n'est rien Salazar. Je T'ADOORRREEEE !!!

-Pitié, tout mais pas ça. Debout ! Nous allons t'acheter tes fournitures pour Poudlard, ça t'éviteras de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi. Et emmène Hell avec toi, je vais chercher Saya si j'arrive à l'extirper du plat dans lequel elle a élu domicile.

Une envie subite ayant pris possession de ce pauvre immortel « sans » défenses, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un GRAND (gigantesquissime) sourire.

-Et ne mets pas de pyjama ! »

**& & & & &**

Ils étaient arrivés sur le chemin de traverse trois heures plus tôt pour effectuer tous leurs achats, même si une heure avait suffit pour les livres, plumes et autres.

La deuxième avait été accaparée par un petit vampire en pleine admiration devant sa nouvelle collection automne-hiver et la troisième par un terrible Serpentard qui osait le trainer chez l'apothicaire. Salazar voulait apprendre à son nouveau fils ce qui faisait son bonheur et le malheur de son « bébé », les potions.

En sortant, ils furent bousculés par une puce version agrandie qui, en y regardant de plus près, n'était autre qu'un ancien vampire comme eux.

Harry pensait que comme tout bon sang pur qui se respecte, ce dernier serait d'un ennui sans limite. Grave erreur.

« ROH ! Mais c'esti pas mon piti SAZAR ?

-Cesse de nous briser les tympans Lucas et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, six pieds sous terre par exemple, lui répondit l'illustre fondateur tout à coup bien grincheux et méfiant. Lucas était réputé pour ses massacres en pleine rue et ses cibles préférées avaient moins de vingt ans.

-Allons j'ai pleins de choses à te dire et je suis venu exprès. Accueille-moi donc comme il se doit.

-Hors de question stupide parasite. La seule chose que tu mérites c'est un avada ! Tu peux repartir immédiatement. Tu nous excuseras mais nous avons des choses à faire, lui répondit le grand blond pressé d'éloigner le jeune Potter de cette créature des plus imprévisibles (mais bien entendu c'était pour éviter d'avoir à nettoyer le sang sur les murs vous dirait-il).

Le survivant s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait déjà vu son père en colère, mais il n'était jamais aussi énervé. Il reprit le cours de la conversation lorsque son cas fut mis sur le tapis.

-Mais enfin, ne sois pas si grognon ! L'ancêtre veut voir Potter. Il organise une cérémonie le 12 octobre rien que pour ça, soyez près, dit Lucas tout en fixant le survivant d'un regard de bête affamée.

Heureusement pour le griffon, son mentor c'était mis entre eux, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a passé les dix mille ans, tu es mal placé pour **Le** nommé comme ça.

-Seigneur ! Salazar devient GENTIL ? Se mit à hurler le nouveau venu. C'est ton bébé qui t'a changé à ce point ? Misère quel respect de la part du bloc de glace le plus connu de tous les temps. Dis, tu ne serais pas sous imperium ?

-Bien sûr que non sombre idiot…

-Mais dis-moi, ce jeune homme est bien ton fils ? Son grand frère va en faire une attaque à la rentrée.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Râla le fondateur en sachant pertinemment que la réponse était négative.

-Bon, je m'en vais ! Salut !

Et avant qu'un des deux plus jeunes ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Lucas embrassa le griffondor sur le front avant de se volatiliser, certain qu'il le reverrait et que Monsieur l'égoïste ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés.

-Euh ! Il est spécial, fit le plus jeune, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Le serpentard regardait son protégé depuis dix minutes, lorsqu'il estima que cette phrase anodine n'était en rien une insulte et qu'il pouvait lui répondre sans l'égorger.

-Cette chose s'est introduite dans Poudlard il y a très longtemps et m'a volé plusieurs formules avant de se faire passer pour leur créateur, fit-il en omettant volontairement de parler des meurtres de ses pauvres étudiants de première année.

-Quoi ! Alors, il en a retiré tous les bénéfices ?

-Non, personne ne l'a cru. Mais cet abruti a vidé mon pot de Nutella.

Harry resta choqué quelques minutes… _non mais ce type est débile ?_... avant de comprendre que le vampire se moquait encore de lui et ne lui donnerait aucune réponse valable... _il déteste le chocolat. Mais il en a pas marre de se foutre de ma gueule à longueur de journées ?_

Apparemment non puisque celui-ci repris de plus belle.

-Allons ! Allons ! Moustique, tu sais très bien que je t'aime beaucoup. En fait non, je ne t'aime pas (voilà où mène l'auto-persuasion). Mais qu'importe tant qu'on se met d'accord et qu'on a le même but !

-Quel but ? Demanda Celui-Qui-A-Survécu sans faire attention au pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en entendant cela, son père n'avait pas de cœur. »

Sans tenir compte des questions de son protégé, Salazar continuait à marcher. Plongé dans ses pensés, il se demandait comment le plus jeune allait s'en sortir durant la réunion des anciens vampires et surtout s'il n'allait pas encore créer une catastrophe ou même se faire attaquer. Il ne se doutait nullement que l'apprenti se demandait la même chose, bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié des enjeux.

**& & & & &**

Les deux immortels venaient d'entrer dans la boutique d'Ollivander pour changer la baguette de « l'élu », lorsque celui-ci se figea d'horreur. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley s'y trouvaient déjà et le rouquin se faisait copieusement égueuler pour avoir encore brisé sa baguette magique.

« Allons, allons, jeunes gens ça suffit ! Calmez-vous fit le vendeur exaspéré. Puisque vous ne semblez pas pressés d'acheter cette nouvelle baguette, laissez donc passer ces personnes avant vous.

Ron eut l'air outré qu'on ose passer devant lui, mais son amie accepta immédiatement en voyant le beau brun en face d'elle.

Le vampire leva les yeux d'un air désespéré. Ce que l'empathie pouvait parfois l'énerver. Il aurait préféré ignorer **ça**. Un Ron jaloux de son « ami » qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas parce la brunette lui faisait les yeux doux. Misère, si ils savaient à quel point il les trouvait ridicules.

-Merci, ce serait très gentil de votre part. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous occuper des gamineries de ses microbes, fit le plus âgé.

Bizarrement, les deux semblaient tout d'un coup d'accord sur le fait que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas si gentils que ça. Pourtant, ils auraient du le remercier. Son fils avait déjà pulvérisé les vitres en s'apercevant que les deux griffons ignoraient son identité.

-Bien venez ici et essayez celle-ci je vous pris.

Ollivander donnait l'impression de vouloir noyer Harry sous une montagne de boîtes. Et comme lors de sa première année, aucune des baguettes ne fit l'affaire. Après être parti dans la réserve trois minutes, le vieil homme tendit une tige noire qui ressemblait fort peu à une baguette. Un certain rouquin ne s'empêcha pas le moins du monde de s'en moquer.

-28 cm, en bois d'ébène, avec des fils d'argent et d'or sur toute la longueur, billes de cristal à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un élément plus que rare, le sang d'un dragon des glaces. C'est la plus belle de mes œuvres et la plus dangereuse pour les duels.

A peine eu-t-il attrapé celle-ci et pensé au dragon, qu'un vent froid vint frigorifier les occupants de la petite boutique. Plus personne n'osait rire.

-Et bien Mr Potter, reprit le fabricant. Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait eu tord de me demander de vous donner l'ancienne baguette. Celle-ci vous convient bien mieux et vous permettra d'utiliser vous capacités à leurs maximum, ceci n'ayant rien à voir avec votre nouvelle condition.

-QQUUUOOOOIIIII !!!!!!

Les vampires et le propriétaire des lieux ne se retournèrent aucunement vers les deux braillards, trop occupés à admirer l'ouvrage qui aurait du revenir au jeune Potter bien plus tôt. Le vieux citronné avait décidément des idées complètement foireuses.

-HARRYYY ! C'est toi ?

-Non, non Hermione, c'est Salazar Serpentard en personne, répondit l'étudiant moqueur.

Sans se soucier du sourire mauvais du grand blond qui s'amusait des bêtises de son enfant, la brune hurlait presque de colère.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es fou ? C'est dangereux ! Rentre immédiatement chez toi, tu es en danger ici et tu le sais très bien. Si Tu-Sais-Qui te retrouve…

-Et bien quoi ? Tu penses qu'il va me tuer ? Vous perdrez donc votre gentil petit saint-Potter-sauveur-de-ces-dames ? Zut, plus d'arme et plus de chaire à canon à disposition, comme c'est bête.

Furieux le rouquin vint aider son amie. En attrapant le brun pour le retourner, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver face à deux yeux verts striés de noirs aussi froids ou un visage aussi changé.

-Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à Mione ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi…

-S'inquiéter pour moi ? Laisse-moi rire. Si c'était le cas, vous m'auriez au moins écrit. Et des amis pas fichus de se souvenir du survivant enfermé dans une chambre ou de le reconnaître, je m'en passe. Entre ta jalousie maladive et son arrogance, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus désagréable.

-Harry, dit la brunette au bord des larmes. Comment peux-tu ? Tu es horrible. Je sais que la mort de Sirius t'a choqué, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur nous. Et Dumbledore se fait du souci lui aussi. Tu trahi sa confiance en sortant comme ça…

-Si vous ne voulez rien comprendre libre à vous, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les faire-valoir plus longtemps. On s'en va ?

Salazar se dit qu'il était temps d'y aller, en effet. Il paya le veil homme et les deux s'en allèrent bien trop vite pour qu'on les suive.

Le soir même, le griffondor recevait une montagne de beuglantes (Dumbledore, Remus, Molly…). Il était donc assigné à résidence jusqu'à la rentrée, où un cortège de sorciers viendraient le chercher pour la gare de Londres.

**& & & & &**

Bien vite, la rentrée était arrivée et si cela marquait la fin des terribles entrainements de Salazar auxquels avaient été ajoutés les monstrueux cours de potions, cela marquait aussi la fin des vacances d'Harry.

Il allait devoir retourner à Poudlard loin du fondateur et contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes pour ne pas être repéré. Et, surtout, il ignorait comment il devrait réagir avec les autres occupants du château, sans la protection de l'ancien.

Bien que celui-ci lui ait affirmé qu'ils se reverraient très vite _« tu vas manger comment triple-buse ? »_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Aujourd'hui, il ne contrôlait que sa force physique et ignorait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Le voyage en train avait était des plus étranges. C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait dans un compartiment sans la présence des derniers membres du trio d'or. Mais ceux-ci refusaient de le voir tant qu'il ne s'excuserait pas.

N'ayant absolument rien à se reprocher, Harry les avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, envoyés balader. Il avait légèrement l'impression de se retrouver en maternelle et cette affirmation déplaisait quelque peu à miss-je-sais-tout. Comme les deux griffons attendaient un premier geste de sa part qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, il était simplement parti vers le fond du train pour avoir la paix.

Il avait envoyé balader la dernière Weasley au passage et failli éclater de rire devant Draco Malfoy sans gel. Mais son regard plus que changé et l'absence des deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle l'en avait dissuadé. Peut-être serait-il supportable cette année ?

Le sixième année avait donc passé la fin du voyage avec Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood dont les plus grandes qualités étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas chiants et se foutaient du « survivant ».

**& & & & &**

« Au fait c'est qui le nouveau prof ? Dit Neville en arrivant dans la grande salle, d'un air innocent sans se douter du cataclysme qu'il allait provoquer.

En entendant cela, Harry s'était tourné pour observer la table des professeurs.

-Ce détraqué n'a pas osé ?!!! »

Cette chose blonde dans un costume noir impeccable ne pouvait être le truc cynique en robe avec qui il avait passé les deux derniers mois ?!

Bah si ! Celui-ci était assis à la table des professeurs et discutait JOYEUSEMENT avec le maître des cachots, dieu tout puissant du traumatisme d'élèves effrayés et fada des pics cinglantes, j'ai nommé Severus-la-chauve-souris.

Les deux hommes babillaient ensembles sur l'utilité d'une potion d'écartèlement instantané dans les méthodes de torture du douzième siècle. Charmant et très instructif pour l'effrayant pot d'huile sur pattes qu'était le roi des mixtures.

_Mon dieu, deux monstres dans la même pièce_, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Le discours du vieux glucosé barbu commença. Non ! Rectification faite, il y en avait trois. Trois joyeux cinglés dont les deux plus dangereux s'entendaient trop bien pour de simples inconnus.

Foi de POTTER-membre-du-trio-d'or-en-voie-d'extinction, Harry allait mener l'enquête pour en trouver la raison. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se mêlait de se qui ne le regardait pas, il finirait bien par s'en mordre les doigts.

**&**

**&&&**

**&**

Fin du chapitre.

Question bête. Quel est le personnage que vous préférez dans cette histoire ? Et celui qui vous horripile le plus ?

Autre question : J'ai deux scénarios possibles, soit le petit Ryry devient un vrai diable et envoie bouler tous ceux qui d'après lui l'ont trahi (sans devenir méchant, juste moins neuneu), soit il essaie de faire réfléchir les autres (très durs pour eux et pas pour tout de suite) pour qu'ils ne le traitent plus comme un petit soldat bien docile. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?

A bientôt !


End file.
